


Voiceless ("Безголосые")

by Zlatatsvet



Series: Loveless Audiodramas [7]
Category: Loveless
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlatatsvet/pseuds/Zlatatsvet
Summary: Могут ли заклинания быть беззвучными?Перевод аудиодрамы Voiceless, выполнен 20.05.2013.





	Voiceless ("Безголосые")

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpen/gifts).

**Перевод:** Златоцвет (Шут)  
**Вычитка:** Serpensortia  
**Жанр:** аудиодрама  
**Пейринг:** Соби/Рицка  
**Размещение:** нет  
**Disclaimer:** Аудиодрамы к аниме Loveless принадлежат их создателям - студии J.С. Staff и студии Zero-sum, Geneon Entertainment. Переводчик не извлекает материальной выгоды  
  


**Примечание переводчика:**  
_Перевод сделан в подарок **Serpensortia**.  
sharky_md осуществлен перевод на английский, использованный как база, но он не является единственным источником.  
(Шут опускает сверку с японским и вносимые правки - С.)_.  


.  


**Трек 1.**  
<звук клавиш. телефонный звонок>  
Ритцу: - Что случилось? Разве я не говорил звонить только в экстренных случаях? Что? Срочно? Вторглись в школу? Подключились к базам и украли данные? М-м… впечатляет. Конечно, задержите!  
<звуки сирены и крики:>  
\- Сюда! Кажется, сюда побежал!  
\- Туда!  
<топот бегущих ног>

Ай *зевает*: - Мидори, сейчас два часа ночи. Как думаешь, это снова учебная тревога?  
Мидори: - Говорят, кто-то вторгся! Вор или вражеский шпион.  
Ай: - Мм. А чей шпион?  
Мидори: - Ну, я не знаю.  
<звук шагов>  
Ай: *вздох* - А!  
Мидори: - Кто это?  
<женский смех>  
<Ай попадает в оковы>  
Ай: - А-а!  
Мидори: - Что происходит? Загружена боевая Система!  
Ай: - Д-да, но я не слышала заклинания загрузки!  
Мидори: - Ай, осторожнее! Тут что-то странное.  
<женский смех>  
Ай и Мидори: - А-а!!

**Трек 2.**  
<звук шагов>  
Ритцу: - М? Кто тут?  
<тяжелое дыхание>  
Ритцу: - Недышащие. Что произошло?  
Ай: - Сэнсей, она...  
Ритцу: - Она? А, если ты о нарушителе, то ей удалось сбежать.  
Мидори: - Она... она Боец. Я уверен, что атака была основана на заклинании. Но...  
Ай: - Мы ничего не услышали! Её заклинания были беззвучными!  
Ритцу: - Беззвучными? Заклинания без слов... *усмехается* Интересно.

Рицка: - Кацуко-сэнсей?  
Кацуко: - М?  
Рицка: - У вас есть кто-то один-единственный?  
Кацуко: - Один-единственный?  
Рицка: - Другими словами... кто-то, кого вы любите, но… не только. Кто-то, без кого невозможно жить. Есть такой человек?  
Кацуко *тихо*: - Ах, если бы такой человек был, неужели я сидела бы тут одна?  
Рицка: - Что?  
Кацуко: - Ой, нет. Ничего. Так принято говорить, но в подобное нельзя верить всерьез.  
Рицка: - А если это судьба? И когда твой единственный умирает, то и ты тоже умираешь… Я недавно встретил такую пару.  
Кацуко: - По всей вероятности, они были подростками?  
Рицка: - Да, учениками старшей школы.  
Кацуко: - Такая точка зрения свойственна молодым людям. Тем, кто мечтает. Но в настоящих отношениях подобного не бывает.  
Рицка: - Разве неправильно думать, что если твой единственный умрёт, то и ты умрешь?  
Кацуко: - Рицка-кун, если бы тебе предстояло умереть, разве мысль о смерти любимого человека вместе с тобой принесла бы счастье?  
Рицка: - То есть?  
Кацуко: - Когда любишь кого-то по-настоящему, то желаешь дорогому человеку долгой жизни.  
Рицка: - Ну...  
Кацуко: - Любить кого-то - значит знать желания своего партнера и иметь совместное будущее. "Умереть вместе" звучит романтично, но нельзя полагаться в жизни на подобную романтику. Надо оценивать, основываясь на логике.  
Рицка: - Но, сэнсей... если любимый человек умирает, об этом невозможно рассуждать логично.  
Кацуко: - Это так. В жизненных ситуациях много путей развития, но если пристально думать только об одном-двух вариантах, то вероятнее всего выберешь неверный путь.  
Рицка: - Неверный... путь?  
Кацуко: - В любом случае, лучше мыслить не эгоистично. Если любишь по-настоящему, то посмотришь на вещи с точки зрения партнера. Будешь думать о лучшем для него варианте, который сделает его счастливым, верно? Ну, ладно! Закончим на сегодня?  
Рицка: - Да.  
Кацуко: - Кстати... Рицка-кун, ты любишь кого-то настолько, что готов вместе умереть?  
Рицка: - Что? А... нет... просто.  
Кацуко: - Прекрасно.  
Рицка: - М?  
Кацуко: - До следующей недели!

**Трек 3.**  
<собачий лай>  
Рицка: - Сэймэй, а был ли у тебя один-единственный? Может быть Соби? Но Соби говорил, что Сэймэй был для него всем, но он не был всем для Сэймэя. Тогда… Что? В моей комнате горит свет.  
<открывает дверь>  
\- Я дома! Мама? Есть кто-нибудь?  
<шум>  
\- Кто-то наверху… Может быть, маме что-то понадобилось у меня в комнате - или там... может, там вор?  
<бежит наверх>  
\- Кто здесь?!  
Девушка: - С возвращением, Рицка-кун!  
Рицка: - Ты… кто ты?  
Девушка: - Юкино. Шираиши Юкино.  
Рицка: - Юкино?  
Юкино: - Сэймэй не рассказывал обо мне? Скажем так, я одноклассница твоего брата… и его бывшая девушка.  
Рицка: - Что?!  
Юкино: - Видишь? Ты же уже видел эту форму, помнишь?  
Рицка: - Но… почему одежда настолько рваная? Выглядит как летняя форма… И еще у тебя бинты вокруг шеи.  
Юкино *смеется*: - Подумай сам, у ручной зверушки Сэймэя такие же бинты, разве нет?  
Рицка: *зло* - Зачем ты здесь на самом деле? Влезла без разрешения в мой компьютер. Что ты искала?  
<Юкино смеется и печатает.  
Голос Сэймэя: "Я верю, что однажды ты найдешь это".>  
Рицка: - Это же...  
<Голос Сэймэя: - "Я умер? Значит, меня убили">.  
Рицка: - Это завещание Сэймэя! Как ты обошла защиту?  
Юкино: - Пароль: loveless. <голос Сэймэя: "Оставляю тебе важную информацию".> Угадать совсем не трудно. <"Я был убит Семью Лунами".> Где-то должна быть спрятана более важная информация. <"Рицка, я оставляю тебе Бойца">. Скажи, Рицка… где он? Я хочу его увидеть.  
Рицка: - Увидеть? Но Сэймэй…  
Юкино: - Мертв? Я в это не верю. Такой, как он не мог просто умереть.  
Рицка: - Я… видел тело Сэймэя. Изуродованное и обгоревшее. Он сидел на моем месте в классе.  
Юкино: - Обгоревшее? То есть его лица ты не видел?  
Рицка: - Нет…  
Юкино: - Значит, он мог убить кого-то и подсунуть вместо себя. На него это очень похоже.  
Рицка: - Сэймэй никогда бы так не поступил! Ты… что ты вообще знаешь о Сэймэе? Ты не его девушка. Это ложь!  
Юкино *вздыхает*: - Ну, ты действительно ничего не знаешь. Остальное придется спрашивать у Агацумы Соби.  
Рицка: - У Соби? Что… что ты планируешь делать? Зачем тебе Сэймэй? Что это за?.. <взрыв> А-а!

**Трек 4.**  
Кио: - Со-тян… можно, я…  
Соби: - Да, можно.  
Кио: - Но если мы это сделаем, то обратно уже ничего не вернём!  
Соби: - Я не против, Кио, если ты хочешь.  
Кио: - Со-тян…  
Соби: - Только не грубо. Будь деликатен.  
Кио: - Да, понимаю. Ну… сейчас. *сглатывает* Хорошо! А-а-а!! Я… а-а-а! Ну как? Со-тян?  
Соби: - Ну, нанести волны широкой кистью сразу, без наметки, было хорошей идеей для завершения картины.  
Кио: - Правда? Правда?! Так становится видна подлинная динамика! Смотри! Движущиеся потоки от движений моей кисти… Так мог бы выглядеть рисунок настоящего мастера!  
Соби: - Да. Вот только бабочка, которую я рисовал целую неделю, теперь закрашена.  
Кио: - Ой.  
Соби: - Кио. Думаю, дальше я буду работать над этим проектом один.  
Кио: - Но… но!.. Ты говорил, что не против работать со мной! И проект у нас с тобой общий! Ты не можешь просто отделиться и отодвинуть меня! Как ты можешь говорить такие жуткие вещи!  
<звонит телефон>  
Соби: - О! Рицка. Рицка, прости. Я был немного занят с учебой. Тебе одиноко?  
Юкино: - Приведи мне Сэймэя.  
Соби: - Кто это?!  
Юкино: - Если беспокоишься о владельце телефона, приведи мне Сэймэя!  
Соби: - Рицка. Рицка в порядке?  
Юкино: - Буду ждать у реки. Рядом с твоим домом.  
Соби: - Подожди!  
Кио: - Что-то случилось с Рицкой?  
Соби: - Кио, остальное доделывай сам!  
Кио: - Что? Эй! Со-тян!..

*Соби бежит*  
Соби: - Рицка!  
Юкино: - Агацума Соби. Боец Возлюбленного.  
Соби: - Ты!..  
Юкино: - Держи, это тебе.  
Соби: - Мобильный Рицки. А где Рицка?  
Юкино: - А где Сэймэй?  
Соби: - Сэймэй мертв.  
Юкино: - Если это правда, то почему жив ты?  
Соби: - Ты… Боец Безголосых. Говорила, что тебя зовут Шираиши Юкино. И на тебе до сих пор та же униформа.  
Юкино: - Да, всё та же с тех пор, как моя Жертва, Хатэрума Йоко, и я были убиты.  
Соби: - Ты жива.  
Юкино: - Нет, мертва. Сейчас я просто тело. Я вернулась из могилы лишь затем, чтобы отомстить Аояги Сэймэю и тебе.  
Соби: - Вы оба тогда свалились со скалы. Мы вас не убивали.  
Юкино: - Как ты смеешь рассуждать настолько подло?  
Соби: - Скажи, что ты сделала с Рицкой?  
Юкино: - Если Сэймэй на самом деле мёртв, то можно сказать, что сейчас они наслаждаются объединением.  
Соби: - Что?!  
*Юкино смеётся*  
<Лают собаки>

<Йоджи поёт в душе>  
Нацуо: - Йоджи, ты закончил там? Чёрт, торчишь в душе вечность!  
Рицка *вбегает в дверь* - Соби!!  
Нацуо: - О, привет! Рицка пришёл.  
Рицка: - Где Соби?  
Йоджи: - А, Рицка! Пошли вместе в душ?  
Рицка: - Соби здесь нет?!  
Нацуо: - Что случилось? Чего ты орёшь "Соби, Соби"?  
Рицка: - Нацуо, это твой мобильный? Я одолжу ненадолго!  
Нацуо: - Э-эй!..  
*Рицка набирает номер*  
Рицка: - Соби! Ответь! Ответь!! Это приказ! Соби!!

Соби: - Ты… не использовала заклинания. Как ты атаковала?  
<звонит телефон>  
Юкино: - Разве я не говорила? Я же мертва. Мертвому Бойцу не нужны заклинания.  
<лают собаки>  
*Соби сдавленно вздыхает*

Рицка: - Черт. Не отвечает!  
Нацуо: - Что случилось-то?  
Рицка: - Пришла какая-то чокнутая, сказала, ей нужен Соби!  
Йожи: - Женщина? Соби и какая-то женщина?  
Рицка: - Это враг! Думаю, что враг. Вы не знаете, где может быть Соби?  
Нацуо: - Ты нас не спрашивай!  
Йоджи: - Говорили ведь уже, Рицка! Ты должен чуять, когда твой Боец в беде!  
Рицка: - Что?

*Соби стонет сквозь зубы*  
Юкино: - Если ты не знаешь, где сейчас Сэймэй, то должен знать, как с ним связаться.  
Соби: - Я в самом деле не знаю. А если бы знал, не сказал бы тебе. …Ох.  
Юкино: - В следующий раз будет больше чем просто больно.  
Рицка: - Прекратите! Соби! Как ты?! Ты… ты что, опять пошёл сражаться в одиночку?  
Соби: - Рицка… я не сражался. Просто меня атаковали.  
Юкино: - Я активировала Систему к бою, а ты и не заметил.

Нацуо: - Рицка?!  
Йоджи: - Ты Соби нашёл?!  
Нацуо и Йоджи: - О-ой…  
Нацуо: - Соби, ты что, проиграл?  
Йоджи: - Этой старухе?  
Соби: - Не вмешивайтесь. Это проблема… моя и Сэймэя.  
Рицка: - Сэймэя?  
Соби: - Рицка, встань, пожалуйста, рядом с Нацуо и Йоджи.  
Рицка: - Ты что, шутишь! Ты… ты же _мой_ Боец, так? Я тебе говорил не сражаться в одиночку! И уцелеть! Если ты сражаешься, я с тобой!  
Юкино: - Нелюбимый, а ты совсем не такой как Аояги Сэймэй, да?  
Рицка: - Что?  
Юкино: - Для Сэймэя Боец был… да не только Боец, все вокруг были просто инструментами для достижения целей. Он был безжалостным и никогда не думал о других.  
Рицка: - Не говори о Сэймэе, что он плохой!  
Юкино: - Хм-м… хорошо. Нелюбимый, я дам тебе отсрочку в один день. Итак, я очень прошу к завтрашнему вечеру принести все информацию об исчезновении Сэймэя на это же самое место. Тогда я покончу с вами очень быстро. Я не против битвы двое на одного.  
<лают собаки>

Нацуо: - Что это было?  
Йоджи: - Чёрт, собаки шумят!  
Рицка: - А… исчезла!  
Йоджи: - Эй. Вот так раз. Ушла старушка. Куда ж она делась?  
Нацуо: - Но заклинания исчезновения не было!  
Йоджи: - Я ничего не слышал.  
Соби: - Она… кажется, она использует заклинания без голоса.  
Нацуо: - А как такое возможно? Невозможно же произнести слова без звука!  
Соби: - Да… в школе она была способна использовать только базовый уровень заклинаний. А теперь овладела какой-то тайной техникой.  
Рицка: - Соби, о чём эта женщина говорила? Что-то про исчезновение Сэймэя! Ты же… от меня ничего не скрываешь?  
Соби: - М-м… *падает*  
Рицка: - Соби!

*Рицка, Соби и Нацуо тащат Соби*  
Нацуо: - Этот парень… слишком тяжёлый!  
Йоджи: - Это действует мне на нервы! Надо было оставить его у реки.  
Рицка: - Вот и пришли! Так! На кровать! Раз… Два… Три!  
*закидывают*  
Нацуо: - Рицка, не надо волноваться. Примерно к утру его раны уже затянутся.  
Йоджи: - Да, на нём все нечеловечески быстро заживает!  
Нацуо: - Сейчас важнее разобраться с техникой беззвучных заклинаний.  
Йоджи: - Ты завтра сражаться собираешься, Рицка! Что будешь делать?  
Рицка: - До этого времени надо выяснить пару вещей. Эта Юкино за что-то зла на Сэймэя и Соби. Нужно узнать, из-за чего. Соби! Объясни сейчас же! Эй!  
Йоджи: - Рицка!  
Нацуо: - Он вырубился, без созна--  
Рицка: - Да в сознании он! Он на меня иногда тайком смотрел, пока мы его тащили.  
Йоджи: - Да ты шутишь!  
Рицка: - Соби! Не разочаровывай меня! Это приказ! Отвечай!  
Соби: - …Я… не могу тебе не ответить.  
Йоджи: - Эй! Он разговаривает!  
Соби: - Жертва Юкино, Хатэрума Йоко, был предателем. В конце концов его вычислили, и он умер во время преследования.  
Рицка: - Предатель? Кого он предал? Семь Лун?  
Соби: - Эта женщина думает, что Сэймэй намеренно назвал Йоко предателем и убил.  
Рицка: - Сэймэя убили Семь Лун. Значит ли это, что Сэймэй тоже предал их? Или…  
Соби: - Ох!..  
Рицка: - Что случилось? Больно?!  
*Соби валится без сознания*  
Нацуо: - Вырубился.  
Йоджи: - Похоже на то.  
Нацуо: - Соби? Да, это уже не розыгрыш.  
Рицка: *мрачно* - Он в порядке.  
Нацуо: - Что? В порядке?  
Рицка: - Если бы было совсем плохо, он бы не стал отвечать. В любом случае, Юкино нужна несправедливая месть. Сэймэй не мог никого оболгать или убить. Нужно просто объяснить это недоразумение Юкино.  
Йоджи: - Недоразумение? А ты уверен, что Соби не врёт?  
Рицка: - А ты что, говоришь, что Сэймэй - убийца?!  
Нацуо: - Мы об этом не знаем. Но, Рицка, эта Юкино может не поверить нам, и особенно не поверить Соби.  
Йоджи: - Да-да. К тому же, Рицка, ты знаешь, что Соби не всегда говорит правду.  
Рицка: - Да, но…

**Трек 5.**  
Юйко: - Эй-эй, Рицка-кун. Одолжи мне ластик?  
Рицка: - Держи.  
Шинономе: - Хаватари-сан! Идет середина экзамена! Разве я не говорила не общаться с соседями? Если нужна стирательная резинка, можешь одолжить у меня!  
Юйко: - Да! Простите.  
Рицка *думает*: - Эта женщина, Юкино, использует заклинания так, что их никто не слышит. Но ведь если заклинание не произнести, оно не сработает! …Сэймэй, все говорят о тебе, что ты был злым. Что ты был плохим, что ты был подлым. И Соби себя ведет странно. Для меня ты был самым добрым старшим братом, но на самом деле… было ли это правдой?  
Юйко: - Рицка-кун, в чем дело? Ты ничего не написал. Так трудно?  
Рицка: - А?.. да.  
Юйко: - Если тест труден для Рицки-куна, то я точно не напишу. Особенно третий…  
Шинономе: - Хаватари-сан!  
Юйко: - Д-да! Буду тихо работать!  
<класс смеется>

Мидори: - Ай.  
Ай: - Ш! Помолчи. Я что-то чую, но нечетко. Кажется, где-то на берегу. А! Враг запустила Систему. Очень близко. Из этого маленького домика у реки.  
<бежит>  
Мидори: - Это точно тут? Ты это называешь домиком? Выглядит, как обломки, скреплённые мусором.  
Ай: - Я не ошибаюсь.  
Юкино: - Что вам нужно?  
Мидори: - Это была ты? Ты вломилась в нашу школу?  
Ай: - Ты тут живёшь?  
Юкино: - Я тут отдыхаю. А дома у меня больше нет.  
Мидори: - Ай! Осторожно! Она может атаковать в любой момент.  
Ай: - Знаю! И больше не пропущу.  
Юкино: - Вы... ученики Школы? Пришли биться со мной? Кто приказал?  
Мидори: - Не твое дело!  
Ай: - Запуск Боевой системы!  
Юкино: - Это вам не поможет.  
Ай и Мидори: - На двоих одна душа. И одно имя - Недышащий. Столь могучий, что лишаетесь дыхания вы! Загрузка боевой Системы!  
*Юкино смеется*  
Мидори: - Что это?!  
Ай: - Защита!  
Ай и Мидори: - А-а!  
Мидори: - Бесполезно! Защиту ставить уже поздно! Со мной всё в порядке, просто атакуй!  
Ай: - Но...  
Юкино: - Вы двое даже не понимаете, что значит быть Недышащими, да? Если бы понимали, были бы сильнее. И связь была бы полной. Как было у меня и Йоко.  
Ай: - Защита! Защита! Защита!  
Мидори: - А-а!  
Ай: - Мидори!  
Ритцу: - Думаю, хватит.  
Ай: - Сэнсей!  
Юкино: - Ритцу-сэнсей!  
Ритцу: - Недышащие, разве я велел вам сражаться с ней? Я приказал найти её.  
Ай: - Да.  
Ритцу: - А ты - ты выпускница нашей Школы?  
Юкино: - Шираиши Юкино. Боец Безголосых.  
Ритцу: - Безголосые? Ясно. Я хорошо помню Йоко. У него был высокий потенциал Жертвы.  
Юкино: - Зачем вы здесь?  
Ритцу: - В прошлом месяце кто-то проник в школу и выкрал информацию об Аояги Сэймэе и Агацуме Соби. Тогда я приказал этим двум ученикам контролировать территорию около дома Соби.  
Юкино: - Учитель, не знала, что вы… настолько заинтересованы.  
Ритцу: - В самом деле. Меня не интересуют шпионы и воры, однако беззвучные заклинания, которыми ты пользуешься, показались мне интересными. Но я уже понял, в чем дело, наблюдая сейчас за боем.  
Юкино: - Поняли?! Что вы могли понять?! Вы даже не побеспокоились, когда Йоко заклеймили как предателя!  
Ритцу: - Хм. О чем ты?

**Трек 6.**  
Юкино: - Я и моя Жертва, Хатэрума Йоко, учились в старших классах вместе с Аояги Сэймэем. Однажды Йоко заметил, что на его имя создан непонятный банковский счет, и по нему куда-то переводятся большие суммы денег. Тогда…

<прошлое>  
Сэймэй: - Хатэрума-кун, невежливо отвлекать меня от занятий спортом. Хотя, может быть, ты хочешь помериться со мной силой?  
Йоко: - Если до этого дойдет, я не против. Аояги-кун, скажи правду. Ты пользуешься моим именем, чтобы красть школьные исследовательские фонды?  
Сэймэй: - Школьные?  
Юкино: - Не притворяйся! Мы же учимся в одной школе!  
Сэймэй: - Хатэрума-кун, такие вещи надо обсуждать с глазу на глаз, не так ли? А не в присутствии примитивной идиотки.  
Йоко: - Мы с Юкино одно целое! Мы не разделяемся никогда!  
Сэймэй: - Похоже на правду. И в туалет тоже вместе ходите?  
Йоко: - Ответь на вопрос! Ты воруешь деньги у школы. Что ты намерен делать?  
Сэймэй: - Такому как я деньги не нужны. Но для достижения целей они полезны, особенно в больших делах. Хатэрума-кун, ты же должен это понимать! Школа научила нас пользоваться заклинаниями, а теперь мы применяем их только на благо Семи Лун, как будто так и должно быть. Но почему? Разве в этом наша судьба?  
Йоко: - Я думал об этом. Но другого пути не существует.  
Сэймэй: - Ты и вправду так считаешь? Знаешь, я проверял тебя. Насколько ты смышлёный. Как я и ожидал, ты смог заметить, что я делал. И стоишь напротив меня. Что скажешь, Хатэрума-кун? Хочешь присоединиться ко мне?  
Йоко: - Что... что ты планируешь?  
Сэймэй: - С радостью бы рассказал, но для начала... порви с этой женщиной.  
Йоко: - Что ты говоришь?  
Сэймэй: - Такому как ты нужен Боец получше.  
Йоко: - Не будь идиотом! Мы двое…  
Сэймэй: - Обладаете общем Именем и связаны предопределенной до рождения судьбой? Ты это хочешь сказать? Это сказочки для молодых и наивных, правило для слабаков. Элита, такие как мы, должны устанавливать правила сами. А от бесполезных Бойцов избавляются.  
Юкино: - Как ты можешь!..  
Сэймэй: - Шираиши. Ты же должна понимать, что тянешь Хатэруму-куна назад? Что скажешь? Почему бы тебе не уйти - ради него?  
*Юкино плачет*  
Йоко: - Прекрати! Аояги-кун, даже ты не можешь противостоять моей связи с Юкино. Я люблю Юкино! Я не могу жить без Юкино!  
Юкино: - Йоко.  
Сэймэй: - Мило. "Любовь"? Очень наивное заклинание.  
Йоко: - В любом случае, я доложу о том, что выяснил.  
Сэймэй: - Как хочешь. Я бы на твоем месте этого не делал. Сделаешь - подставишь не только себя, но и свою прекрасную даму.  
Йоко: - Ты мне угрожаешь?  
Сэймэй: - О нет. Предупреждаю.

<настоящее>  
Юкино: - А потом собранная Йоко информация исчезла. И вопреки всему стали думать, что предатель Йоко. Его признали виновным. Аояги Сэймэй устроил так, что ответственность за все легла на Йоко. Семь Лун посылали за нами многих, но я побеждала всех! Кроме последней пары.  
Ритцу: - Последней пары? Ты о...  
Юкино: - Возлюбленных. Сэймэй и Соби. Они убили Йоко и почти убили меня.

Ай: *шепотом* - Соби - жуткий, да?  
Мидори: - Угу, самый жуткий.

**Трек 7.**  
Соби: - Неправда. Это неправда.  
Нацуо: - Что конкретно неправда?  
Йоджи: - Если ты убил их, так и говори, даже похвастаться можешь! …О! Вода вскипела!  
Соби: - Я их не убивал.  
Нацуо: - Тогда что случилось?  
Йоджи: - Соби-кун, ты тоже будешь есть? Растворимый суп в чашке: соба в окинавском стиле со вкусом осьминога.  
Соби: - Не буду.  
Йоджи: - Ты что, отказываешься от того, что я готовил?  
Соби: - Это вообще едой назвать трудно.  
Йоджи: - Что? Парень, ты меня раздражаешь!  
Нацуо: - Итак… что там было на самом деле?  
Соби: - Мы с Сэймэем тогда преследовали пару предателей, Хатэруму Йоко и Шираиши Юкино. Наконец нашли их высоко в горах и догнали на обрыве у водопада.

<прошлое. Водопад>  
Йоко: - Аояги Сэймэй. Агацума Соби. За нами наконец пришли лучшие.  
Сэймэй: - А ты решил всё же остаться с этой женщиной?  
Юкино: - Я защищу Йоко!  
Сэймэй: - Хэй, а вы довольно близки, да? Хатэрума-кун, я предупреждал. Если мы сразимся, твоя прекрасная дама умрет. Ты на это согласен? Почему бы не сдаться по-тихому? Если хочешь в чём-то признаться, сможешь сделать это перед главами школы.  
Йоко: - Нет уж, я лучше ещё побегаю. По крайней мере, пока не соберу достаточно доказательств, что это дело твоих рук, Аояги Сэймэй.  
Соби: - Дело рук Сэймэя? О чём он?  
Сэймэй: - Соби, ты об этом думать не будешь. У нас простая цель: победить эту пару. И всё.  
Соби: - Да.  
Сэймэй: - Выполняй.  
Соби: - Я вызываю вас на битву заклинаний!  
Юкино: - Принимаю!  
Соби: - Загрузка боевой Системы.  
Юкино и Йоко: - На двоих одно Имя и одна судьба: Безголосые! Сила превыше слов!  
Юкино: - Загрузка боевой Системы!  
Йоко: *шепотом* - Юкино, надо бежать!  
Юкино: - Что?!  
Йоко: - Соби слишком силен для нас.  
Юкино: - Но…  
Соби: - _Атака! Молнией тьму бури - разорви!_  
Йоко: - Прыгаем!  
Юкино: - Прыгать?  
Соби: - _Разрушение!_  
Йоко: - Вперед!

<настоящее>  
Юкино: - Йоко знал, что мне против Соби не выстоять. Он столкнул меня и спрыгнул с обрыва сам. При этом мы сломали несколько костей, из ран текла кровь. Нас отнесло вниз по течению.  
Ритцу: - И потом Хатэрума-кун умер? Значит, Соби его не убивал.  
Юкино: - Нет! Это ещё не конец!

<прошлое>  
Соби: - После такого им не выжить.  
Сэймэй: - Может и так. Но надо убедиться, что всё решено окончательно. Соби, отправляйся вниз по течению и найди их. Если они окажутся еще живы, то в будущем могут возникнуть… проблемы. Ты уяснил? Как я всегда говорю, заканчивай то, что начал.  
Соби: - Понял.

*Йоко дышит*

<настоящее>  
Соби: - Йоко и Юкино выползли на камень посредине реки. Сил у них не осталось. Они оба были полумертвыми.

<прошлое>  
Соби: - Йоко.  
Йоко: - Юкино. Что с Юкино?  
Соби: - Ещё жива, но…  
Йоко: - Соби, умоляю… Юкино. Прошу… спаси Юкино.  
Соби: - Отказываюсь. Приказы Сэймэя абсолютны.  
Йоко: - Как… как ты себя человеком-то называешь?!  
Соби: - Я - Боец Сэймэя.

<настоящее>  
Йоджи: - И что? Убил парня - спас девушку?  
Соби: - Ни то, ни другое. Йоко умер сам, Юкино выглядела мёртвой. Я просто оставил всё, как было.  
Нацуо: - Правда? Эй, а вкусная лапша, за 100 йен-то!  
Соби: - Удивительно, как едите остывшую лапшу!  
Йоджи: - Ну, если не подождать, пока остынет, можно обжечься.  
Нацуо: - Значит, слухи о брате Рицки не врут. Страшный был парень.  
Соби: - Неправда. Юкино выжила, и теперь от неё проблемы. Сэймэй правильно оценивал ситуацию.

Юкино: Он сказал "Я - Боец Сэймэя". Я почти потеряла сознание. Соби стоял на камне, а перед ним лежал Йоко. "Умоляю! - кричал он, - пожалуйста, помоги". А потом я услышала крик, и Йоко унесло течением. В груди у него был нож. Соби нанес завершающий удар!  
Ритцу: - Соби-кун?  
Юкино: - Я была в коме целых шесть месяцев. Полгода! Меня привезли в больницу какого-то городка, о котором я ничего не знала. На мне осталась только изорванная школьная форма. В коме большинство ран зажило, но какое-то время я не могла говорить. Я пыталась сбежать из больницы и покончить с собой. Без Йоко не было смысла жить. Но умереть просто так я не могла. Не до тех пор, пока… пока этот человек и Аояги Сэймэй живы!  
Ритцу: - Понимаю. Что дальше? Ты нашла что-то в украденных из Школы данных?  
Юкино: - Ничего. Почему-то информации о Сэймэе вообще почти не осталось.  
Ритцу: - Хм… тогда у меня нет причин верить тебе. Более того, даже если это правда, ты не можешь обвинять Соби-куна. Он просто выполнял приказ своей Жертвы. Если честно, он очень добрый.  
Юкино: - Ты пытаешься отговорить меня от мести?  
Ритцу: - Ты должна была умереть с Йоко. Тебя никто не искал бы, реши ты просто исчезнуть. У тебя есть возможность жить в мире.  
Юкино: - Я…  
Ритцу: - Я лишь говорю, что у тебя есть шанс. Несмотря на эту историю. Это твоя собственная жизнь. Тебе решать, какой она будет. Недышащие, мы уходим.  
Ай и Мидори: - Есть.  
Ай: - Мидори, всё еще больно?  
Мидори: - Всё в порядке. Просто царапина.  
Ай: - Честно?  
Мидори: - Ага.

Юкино: - Мы с Йоко вот так держались за руки с начальной школы. "Моя собственная жизнь"?.. Она уже кончилась.

**Трек 8.**  
Шинономе: - Хорошо! Начинаем занятие научного кружка! Это нам понадобится позже, во время эксперимента со звуком, поэтому, пожалуйста, не звоните сейчас! Я же сказала, не звоните!  
Хорошо. Смотрите на меня внимательно. Начали! Видите, как я натягиваю гитарные струны? Если струна длинная *дёргает*, звук низкий, а если я сделаю струну короче *дёргает*, звук станет выше. То есть тональность повысится. При этом не имеет значения, с какой силой я дёргаю за струну. Звук определяется длиной волны: чем короче струна, тем выше звук. Все поняли?  
Рицка: *вскакивая*- Я ПОНЯЛ!  
Шинономе: - Что? Правда?  
Рицка: - Сэнсей! Человеческое ухо не различает слишком высокие звуки. Насколько высокой должны быть частота, чтобы мы не слышали?  
Шинономе: - Что?.. А, да, это так. Различимая человеческим ухом частота - люди различают частоту до 20кГц, а всё, что выше…  
Рицка: - А что нужно сделать, чтобы услышать выше диапазона... ну, как слышат собаки?  
Шинономе: - Всё дело в том, что слышать выше ты не способен.  
Яёи: - Это просто. Нужно установить частоту и понизить до порога слышимости.  
Рицка: - Яёи-сан, ты знаешь об этом? Понадобится специальное устройство?  
Яёи: - Э-э… дай подумать. Если мы говорим о частотах, слышимых собаками, можно попробовать собрать приемник.  
Рицка: - Правда?! Яёи-сан, ты сможешь его сделать?  
Яёи: - Да, смогу.  
Рицка: - Правда?!  
Яёи: - Мой дядя увлекается сборкой приёмников. Раньше я с ним ездил с ним в Акиба и покупал детали. Уверен, что смогу собрать и самостоятельно!  
Юйко: - Ой, я ничего не поняла, но ты, должно быть, очень крут, Яёи-сан!  
Яёи: - Ну… не настолько! О! Если захочешь, я и тебе радио сделаю, Юйко-сан!  
Юйко: - Ой! Радио ручной работы! Здорово звучит! Но… мне оно не нужно.  
Одноклассники: - Да кому оно вообще нужно? Кто сейчас делает радио сам? …Да-да!  
Шинономе: - Тихо, успокойтесь! Мы всё еще на уроке!

Нацуо: - Уже вечер.  
Йоджи: - Рицка опаздывает. Может, струсил?  
Соби: - Рицка не из тех, кто трусит. Но лучше бы он не приходил. <входящий звонок> О. Рицка?  
Рицка: - Соби! Где ты сейчас?  
Соби: - Ещё дома.  
Рицка: - Я скоро буду! Не начинай без меня битву, дождись, понял?  
Соби: - А где ты сейчас?  
<голос Яёи: "Эй, Аояги-кун! Здесь магазин с девушками, одетыми в форму служанок!"  
Рицка: "Говорю тебе, на это нет времени!">  
Соби: - Рицка?  
Рицка: - Жди меня, ясно?  
Нацуо: - Что сказал Рицка?  
Соби: - М-м. Сказал, что будет поздно, и велел начинать без него.  
Йоджи: - Начинать без него? Битву?!

**Трек 9.**  
Нацуо: - Эй, там кто-то стоит!  
Йоджи: - Та женщина. Если на неё посмотреть, кажется симпатичной, только какой-то очень стрёмной. Соби, ты как с ней сражаться собираешься?  
Соби: - Я не слышал заклинания Юкино, но, кажется, оно основано на огне. Буду защищаться заклинанием льда.  
Нацуо: - Побороть огонь льдом? Нам, наверно, лучше близко не подходить.  
Йоджи: - Ну, если ты загнешься, Соби, мы тебе хотя бы похороны организуем!  
Соби: - Хм. Вы так заботливы.

Юкино: - Агацума Соби. Где Нелюбимый?  
Соби: - Даже не думай впутывать в это Рицку. Ты лишилась Йоко, я потерял Сэймэя. Более чем достаточно потерять одну Жертву.  
Юкино: - Скажи честно, Аояги Сэймэй правда мёртв?  
Соби: - Сэймэя приговорили. Можешь попытаться отомстить мне.  
Юкино: - Хочешь умереть?  
Соби: - Я выиграю.  
Юкино: - Ладно.  
<лают собаки>  
Нацуо: - Снова собаки.  
Йоджи: - Да, аж на нервы действует.  
<звук боевого запуска>  
Рицка: - А! Соби! Я говорил же ЖДАТЬ!

Соби: - _Клинок из льда - пройди сквозь пламя!_  
Нацуо: - Пока хорошо! Защита сработала!  
Йоджи: - Оу…  
*Соби вскрикивает*  
Йоджи: - Он в оковах!  
*Юкино смеётся*  
Нацуо: - Она использовала заклинание, чтобы пройти его защиту. Если бы всё шло как обычно, Соби успел бы залатать брешь, но не слыша заклинания, он не может защищаться!  
Йоджи: - Плохо дело, а? Что будем делать, Нацуо? У нас на траур и надеть нечего.  
Нацуо: - Ну… напрокат возьмём!

*Соби в оковах*  
Юкино: - Если я тебя убью, это лишь наполовину утолит мою жажду мести. Ты всего лишь следовал приказам. Но если кроме тебя нет больше никого, я убью тебя.  
Соби: - А потом себя убьёшь?  
Юкино: - Да. Йоко ждёт меня. "Юкино, поторопись ко мне".  
Соби: - Сомневаюсь, что это так.  
Юкино: *запальчиво* - Конечно, он ждёт! Наша судьба быть вместе! Неправильно, что умер только один из нас! *подумав* Хм… Не пройдёт. В конце концов, это же ваша тактика - смутить врага, правда?  
Нацуо: - Она собирается атаковать в полную силу!  
Йоджи: - Как хорошо, что Рицки тут нет.

Рицка: - Соби!  
Соби: - Рицка! Нет! Не подходи!  
<Приёмник Рицки (голос Юкино): _\- Пламя огня, пронзи его сердце, как коса самой смерти!_>  
Соби: _\- Лёд, стеной всё заморозь! Лезвию не пройти!_  
Рицка: - Соби! Придурок! Опять ушёл и сражался без меня! Сколько раз тебе сказать, чтоб ты понял?!  
Соби: - Прости, но...  
Рицка: - Извиняться будешь потом. Я и так уже знаю, что ты захочешь сказать!  
Соби: - Прости. Что это?  
Рицка: - Это? Это мне Яёи-сан помог. Собрал приёмник. Он выводит в динамик звуки выше порога человеческого слуха.  
Соби: - Выше?  
Рицка: - Вот и весь секрет беззвучных заклинаний.  
Юкино: - Нелюбимый, что за мусор ты притащил в битву? Тебе это не кажется глупым?  
Рицка: - Разве ты не такой же носишь? Сними c шеи повязку!  
Юкино: - М-м… Хорошо. Похоже, ты по крайней мере делаешь попытки к тому, чтобы называться младшим братом Аяоги Сэймэя.  
Нацуо: - Смотри! Её горло!  
Йоджи: - Там какое-то устройство приделано. Оно что, меняет голос?  
Нацуо: - Делает голос выше слышимого диапазона?  
Йоджи: - Похоже, она жульничала.  
Юкино: - Когда я очнулась в больнице, никто не сказал, но я и так знала, что Йоко, который всегда был рядом, больше не часть этого мира. Половины моей личности больше не было. Сперва я была в шоке и не могла выговорить ни слова, поэтому использовала для разговора движения гортани. Тогда я и начала носить это приспособление. Оно казалось бессмысленным, пока я не догадалась использовать его как Боец. Тогда я решила… пожить еще немного.  
Нацуо: - Что? Что это?!  
Йоджи: - По ушам ударили!  
Рицка: - А! Что?!  
Нацуо: - Она подняла частоту голоса и атаковала!  
Йоджи: - Она сломала передатчик Рицки!  
Рицка: *испуганно* - Я ездил специально в Акихабара, чтобы его собрать…  
Соби: - Всё в порядке. Это оказалось полезно. Теперь, когда я знаю, в чём дело, я могу победить её. _Порог слуха - пройди человеческий доступ. Двадцать... Сорок... Пятьдесят... Семьдесят... Сто килогерц!_  
Нацуо: - Это заклинание усиления!  
Соби: _\- Пламя ненависти - разбейся!_  
Йоджи: - О! Хорошо смотрится. Соби смог защититься, теперь он слышит в более широком диапазоне!  
Соби: _\- Всё бесполезно, заклинаниям не пробить мой щит!_  
Нацуо: - Он погасил заклинание, которое прошло его защиту!

Соби: - От устройства на твоём горле нет никакого толку. Его частоты ограничены. И пока я их слышу, твои заклинания бессильны против меня.  
Юкино: - Может, и так. Всё потому, что ты лучший Боец, да? Но я использую силу своего желания отомстить Аояги Сэймэю и ненависть сердца, чтобы выиграть! *выбрасывает устройство*  
Йоджи: - Эй, а она сняла прибор с горла.  
Рицка: - Соби, почему она так сильно ненавидит Сэймэя?  
Соби: - Это её путь и выбор. Должно быть, она до сих пор жива на своей ненависти.  
Юкино: _\- Огонь души, пройди сквозь все защиты!_  
Соби: _\- Огонь, пройди сквозь душу - выжги все атаки!_  
*Юкино кричит*  
Соби: _\- И пламя ада - в пепел превратись!_  
Юкино *в оковах*: - А-а!  
Соби: - Гнев и ненависть сжигают прежде всего тебя самое. Поэтому заклинания вредят и тебе. Следовало выучить это в школе.  
Юкино: - Ну, я не была лучшей ученицей, как ты! Сэймэй был прав, я тянула Йоко назад. Что со мной станет? Мне безразлично. Просто нужно победить и отомстить за Йоко.  
Соби: - Сожалею, но попытки не увенчаются успехом. На этот раз я в полной мере завершу то, что начал. _Удар милосердия!_  
Рицка: - Всё! Хватит! Всё кончено!  
Соби: - Рицка. Пожалуйста, не останавливай меня в этот раз. Это был изначальный приказ Сэймэя. Если бы я выполнил его правильно, всего этого бы не случилось.  
Рицка: - Сэймэй приказал тебе… убить?  
Соби: - Да. И если я её оставлю, она придёт снова.  
Рицка: - Когда придет - будем сражаться!  
Соби: - Но...  
Рицка: - Вы с Сэймэем преследовали её, правильно? Мы сможем сразиться в любое время.  
Соби: - Но…  
Рицка: - В любом случае, ты не можешь добить её! Ты никогда не должен убивать!  
Соби: - Это… приказ?  
Рицка: - Я просто говорю, во что верю! Ты же можешь что-то сделать без приказа?! Оставь всё как есть!  
Соби: - Я...  
Юкино: - Убей меня! Убей! Что с тобой, а? Не слушай его! Если бы я выиграла, то ни за что не оставила тебя в живых! Поторопись и скорее убей меня! Убей!  
Рицка: - Но...  
Юкино: - Я выжила, чтобы отплатить. Должна была умереть вместе с Жертвой, но выжила, чтобы мстить! Я проиграла, мне нет смысла жить дальше!  
Рицка: - Нет, не так! Ты просто пошла неверной дорогой, вот и всё! Если бы тут был Йоко, разве он не сказал бы тебе не умирать? Жить так долго, как сможешь!  
Юкино: - Откуда тебе знать? Я очнулась в госпитале совсем одна. В агонии. Что ты вообще можешь знать?  
Рицка: - Не знаю! И знать не могу. Но я потерял брата. Пока мы живём, от нас могут уйти те, кого мы ненавидим, кого любим, с кем дружим. И этого не предотвратить. Все однажды умирают.  
Юкино: - Это... это бессмысленно. Меня и Йоко связывало общее Имя, связь сильнее прочих. У нас была одна судьба!  
Соби: - Йоко тогда сказал мне...

<прошлое>  
Йоко: - Как… как ты себя человеком-то называешь?!  
Соби: - Я - Боец Сэймэя.  
Йоко: - Умоляю. Спаси Юкино. Если я умру, то цель Сэймэя будет достигнута. Я не хочу, чтобы Юкино умерла здесь. Поэтому… *вынимает нож*  
Соби: - Йоко?  
Йоко: - Помоги... Юкино! Спаси! *вонзает нож в себя* …Юкино! Юкино!

<настоящее>  
Соби: - Он настолько сильно желал, чтобы ты жила, что ударил себя ножом в сердце. Последним желанием Йоко было, чтобы ты, Шираиши Юкино, жила. Он не хотел, чтобы ты умерла следом.  
*Юкино плачет*

Рицка: - Она... будет в порядке?  
Нацуо: - Кто знает?  
Йоджи: - Может, она уже прыгнула в реку и утопилась.  
Рицка: - Но!..  
Соби: - Дальше решает только Юкино. Мы не решаем ничего.  
Рицка: - Угу.  
Нацуо: - Итак, Соби, получается, после последнего желания Йоко ты помог Юкино, да?  
Йоджи: - А значит, не выполнил приказ Сэймэя!  
Соби: - Не совсем. Тогда Юкино была близка к смерти. Может, моё решение было излишне поспешным, но это не значит, что я не выполнил приказ.  
Нацуо: - Х-мм.  
Соби: - Ну, Нацуо и Йоджи, идите вперед. Я отведу Рицку домой.  
Йоджи: - Да мы с вами пойдём!  
Соби: *предупреждающе* - Йоджи.  
Йоджи: - Ой, а чего это у тебя взгляд такой? Хорошо-хорошо, ясно, ты хочешь побыть с ним наедине!  
Соби: - Идём, Рицка!  
Рицка: - Ага.

**Трек 10.**  
Соби: - Зацветает сакура. Совсем скоро уже весна.  
Рицка: - Угу… *обгоняет Соби и встает перед ним* Соби! Скажи мне только одно! Мне очень нужно тебя спросить об одном!  
Соби: - М? Что?  
Рицка: - Ты никогда не говоришь ничего важного, но это - скажи. Сэймэй был хорошим человеком? Или он был злым?  
Соби: - Что?  
Рицка: - Со вчерашнего дня, нет, даже ещё раньше… С тех пор, как ты появился и начали происходить все эти события, я стал беспокоиться. Может… может, Сэймэй был злым человеком и его убили именно поэтому?  
Соби: - Рицка… Сэймэй не был злым.  
Рицка: - Правда?!  
Соби: - Да. Наверное.  
Рицка: - Как это "наверное"?  
Соби: - Правила Сэймэя были для меня всем. Даже если для мира Сэймэй был злом, для меня он был прав, и это было правильно. Я не понимаю, почему и зачем Сэймэй делал то, что делал. Наверное, потому что мне и не было необходимости понимать, пока у меня был приказ.  
Рицка: - Ты хотел умереть с Сэймэем? Как хотела Юкино?  
Соби: - Да.  
Рицка: - Так это правда…  
Соби: - Но я рад, что жив. Если бы я умер, то не встретил бы тебя, Рицка.  
Рицка: - Соби…

Рицка: *думает* - И пока Соби обнимает меня, его уверенность прогоняет мои страхи. Но ненадолго. Даже когда мы держимся за руки, я волнуюсь. Идём ли мы вместе правильным путем? Правильно ли поступаем? Сэймэй, если ты знаешь - скажи мне. Что ждёт нас будущем?

_Endless_

__

_

20.05.2013.

_


End file.
